My First Mission with HIM
by shush child
Summary: Adopted from crazyandobsessedteen. The exchange never happened. Cammie has her fair-share of missions but when she meets her new partner who happens to be a green-eyed smirker she never knew she would be hit with the deadliest weapon: love. But will the CIA really allow it? They sure as hell won't make it easy for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo! Adopted from crazyandobsessedteen. Please note that some things are changed but the plot is still the same. **

**Cammie POV**

This morning I woke up to three people standing over my bed.

BEX.

MACEY.

LIZ.

Oh no. "Charlies Angels?" I mumble. Hey, I was half-asleep ok? Give me some credit from talking at least. Then I remember, today I was going into the Directors office for a new mission. This was like a ritual; we always did a make-over session kind of thing. Before I get the chance to get up, they drag me off the bed and onto the floor where they start shouting at what I should wear.

FINALLY, they agree on a short white skirt, a black ruffled blouse and some black flats. Liz curls my dirty blonde hair and Bez and Macey do my make-up. They make such a big deal out of this. Sheesh. Then they hand me my phone. _Be here in 10. –Director _I sigh. So demanding.

-When they arrive-

I quickly walk to the front desk partially because I only had 5 minutes left.

"The Director wanted to see me." The desk lady looks up, "Name please."

I sigh, "Camero Ann Morgan." She then types up my name making sure my profile fit and all that. Honestly, I've been through this so many times already, I can care less.

"Ah yes, Cameron, I assume you know where the Directors office is?" She asks.

"Call me Cammie. And yes, I do. Thank you." I give her a smile and walk to the elevators. _Top floor._ I quickly get out as I get up there and walk to the door and give it a solid knock. Faintly I can hear a "come in." I take a deep breath, smooth down my clothes and open the door.

"Morning, Director." He sees me and smiles.

"I've told you countless times to call me Simon, Cameron. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Director. And I'VE told you countless times to call me Cammie, Director."

He smiles, "Touché." I smile and he suddenly waves his hands, "Yes, yes, anywho, I have a new mission lined up for you. If you're willing to do it, of course." I jump in glee in the inside. Finally, a new mission.

"Gladly, Director."

"Terrific. This is a partnership mission and I already have another agent to meet you." _Great, it's going to be a snob._

"When will I meet him?" I ask

"Now."

"Ok, it was nice seeing you again Di-" Wait, what?!

"Agent Morgan, I would love for you to meet…."

"'_**Ello m8s. Adopted from crazyandobsessedteen. Go check out her other stories! R&amp;R! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously.._

"_Agent Morgan, I would love for you to meet…."_

Cammie POV

"Agent Morgan, I would love for you to meet Zachary Goode." The Director motions him out of the shadows and I turn to see who he is. I feel my heart pump a good 100x faster. He was really good-looking. I evaluated him. Green eyes, a 6'2 build, broad shoulders, probably abs under those clothes and brown tousled hair. Not bad. He seemed like a good partner. I smile at him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Goode." I say. Reaching out my hand to shake his. Then everything changes. Just BAM. He smirks as he shakes my hand. I stand corrected. He looks like he'll be an _annoying_ partner.

"Likewise, Ms. Morgan. I heard a lot about you. I look forward to seeing your special skills. Call me Zach." I give him a forced smile. We stand there looking at each other, wondering who's going to attack first. The Director claps.

"Well, I trust both of you will be good to each other. Now if you will excuse me, I have work I still have to attend to. Oh, and your covers have been sent to your phones. You start tomorrow." He starts walking to his desk and I force myself to move myself to the door, walking as fast as I can. The girls would love to hear about my… encounter with this guy. That probably means staying up late and reading his profile. I walk down the hall only to be pulled back. Now, being the spy I am, I grabbed the person's arm and twisted it at an impossible angle. I look at to see who it is.

Zach freaking Goode. I feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks and it seemed like it got about 100 times hotter. I released his arm.

"I'm sorry. I…" I trailed off, lost at words. I didn't know what to say. I look up at him. He's smirking. Again. Oh god, I wish I can smack that smirk off his face. He didn't seem fazed that I almost broke his wrist. I shake my head, "Was there something you needed?" His smirk gets bigger. Oh god.

"You." It takes me a moment to elaborate what he just said. I stare at him like he had a third eye. He might as well, since he was staring at me with such ferocity.

I narrow my eyes and begin to glare at him, "Excuse me?" He lets out a barking laugh. I stare at him even more confused, I SO need to talk to the girls about this.

"God, Gallagher Girl, I was kidding. I need your number so we can meet up tomorrow. I'll text you my address." I raise one of my perfectly plucked eyebrows (courtesy of Macey) and tensed.

"Gallagher Girl? And you come over to _my _house." I say, glaring at him. I take a step closer to him, "Gallagher is a classified topic, no one should know, give me a reason why I shouldn't knock you out right now."

"Woah, skipping stage 1 &amp; 2 already? Alright, should I come tonight?" He winks at me. Ignoring my question. I swear I'm seeing red. I'm going to shoot this guy.

"Just answer the question, _Zachary._" I say through my clenched teeth. He raises an eyebrow.

"I have a genius hacker friend." He answers. I sigh and nod my head in understanding. Liz wasn't all that innocent either when it comes to hacking. I turn my back and start walking out.

"I'm sure you know where I live, Goode. It's in your nature to look up a girl's house." I call out, looking behind me and giving him a glare.

He smirks, geezus I hate this guy already, "Your right, I already know." I know its unlady like and all but I flipped him off. Making him laugh even more. I roll my eyes and get into the car. Driving as fast as I can back home. Because I already know the girls will be there, and I need them to tell me why my heart is beating 10000 times faster because I sure as hell don't know why.

-Driveway-

I slam the car door, rushing up to the door to unlock it when it suddenly opens and I'm pulled in. I flop onto the carpet as I glare up at them. Bex was suppressing her laughter, Liz was looking down worriedly at me, and Macey was staring down at me.

"Spill. Now." Macey says.

"First, thanks, I'm fine after you guys oh-so-kindly pulled me down. Second, my partner is a guy." Macey stares at me, Liz scrambles to get her notebook and paper, and Bex stops laughing at me. As soon as Liz comes back, I begin telling them everything. Hoping they would give me answers. As I finish, Liz is already at her laptop, furious someone hacked into the Gallagher database since she designed the firewall for it.

"Why, those little scheming idiots. I'm going to give them the best firewall ever and no one will hack it ever again." Liz furiously says.

"Is that the best threat you can give them, Liz?" Bex asks, shocked at Liz's threat. Liz blushes. Macey pats her shoulder.

"We need to search up Zach's profile." I say, getting up from the couch.

"I already am.. HA! This firewall is too easy, I- WHAT?!" Liz shrieks. We look at her in alarm.

"What? What happened?" Bex asks quickly. Liz just stares at the screen. I smack her arm.

"HE TROLLED ME. THIS LIL' SCOUNDERL." I stare at her. Troll?

"Can you hack it or not, Liz?" Macey asks, amused at her fit. Liz gives her a glare.

"Of course I can!" She lets out a little "hmph" and types furiously. We all sit around lazily, waiting her to finish.

"So, this Goode guy, he good looking?" Bex asks. I blush a little. Macey and her stare at me, mouths wide open.

"Oh. My. God. YOUR BLUSHING." Bex yells, jumping up and pointing at me. I glare at her.

"Shut up, Bex. I am not!" I hiss at her. Macey just stares at me, sometimes I wonder what goes on her head. She starts smiling and shaking her head. "Wha-" I'm cut off my Liz's satisfied yell.

"He's Zachary Shawn Goode. He's from Blackthorne and has the same level as us, he's related to Agent Townsend, son to Catherine Goode.." [no COC in this story. Sorry] Liz rambles on and on.

"Wait what's Blackthorne?" Bex asks. We all share a look.

"It's another school. Just like Gallagher." Macey says in questioning way. What? No way. Liz pulls up the CIA login and begins hacking, looking for Blackthorne. In a few minutes, she lets out another "Yes!" We all crowd around her, wanting to know more about it. For troubled kids. Huh.

"Oh!"Liz lets out. We all give her questioning looks as she points at the screen. I go rigid at the word I see.

"So," Macey says slowly, "not quite a spy school, an assassins school.. Huh." She says.

"We are SO going on this mission with you." Bex declares, whipping out her phone. Probably calling the Director. I sit there, dazed. Teaching middle schoolers and high schoolers how to kill? Talk about messed up.

"Well!" Macey claps her hands, "Lets go get ready."

_**Sorry. I love you all. R&amp;R guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lmao this is awks. Don't hate me y'all. I totally forgot about this story. Sorry. I just wanted to tell you guys since, it's winter break, this story will be back up asap. Though I know this fandom isn't as popular, I'll update to those silent readers out there. As well as my other story. Until then! Xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously.._

_"We are SO going on this mission with you." Bex declares, whipping out her phone. Probably calling the Director. I sit there, dazed. Teaching middle schoolers and high schoolers how to kill? Talk about messed up._

_"Well!" Macey claps her hands, "Lets go get ready."_

Cammie POV

We all sat around as we waited for Zach and his… acquaintances? Friends? Apparently, the Director wouldn't let Bex, Liz and Macey come without it being an equal number of the opposite sex. The door finally rang and as I went over to get it, Macey called me back. I turned around, raising my eyebrow.

"Smooth down your hair." I just snort and smile a little bit. I opened the door.

"Hey, you're.." I stare at all of them. It looked like they were from a band or something, it was pretty… sensational? No, it was heart-stopping. Zach's voice brought me out of it, smirking.

"We're?" I felt someone come from behind me.

"You're late." Macey says, opening the door a little bit wider, tugging me into the living room. Bex and Liz looked up from their talking for like a second and went back to their conversation. Was I the only one shocked from this? Not even Liz seemed fazed. I really do need to surround myself with other people.

"Sorry. Grant didn't want to wake up." Zach smoothly replies, never taking his eyes off of me.

"But, Grant is really awake right now." I broke eye contact and shifted to see who had said that. He looked like one of those Greek Gods if you ask me. All muscle, 6'3 build, nicely tanned skin. I immediately knew who would call dibs on him. I turn back to Zach, raising an eyebrow.

"As you can tell, that's Grant. Over there with the glasses is Jonas and the one who's having a staring contest with your friend is Nick." I look over at Jonas. He was quite handsome; he wasn't "hot" but handsome. He had slightly tousled black hair, framed glasses and was wearing a nice outfit that didn't scream out nerd. Nick was something. He was like a work of art or something. Perfect. I smiled inwardly. I know who has their eyes on him.

"Who's the one who broke into Gallagher's firewall?" Liz blurted. My eyes practically bugged out. Did she really just say that? For all we know, it could have been someone else. Jonas stepped up.

"That would be me." He stuck his hand out, "I'm obviously Jonas and you must be the one who hacked into MY Blackthorne firewall. Let me just say something, you have talent. It took me quite a while to hack into it." Liz stared at him, flabbergasted. She took his hand.

"Elizabeth Sutton. People just call me Liz. You've got some skill too." Liz managed a smile, I stood there smirking. Young love.

"So I see my smirking has rubbed off on you already." A deep voice said behind me. I jumped. Only a little. "Woah, calm down." He grabbed my arms to balance me.

"What the heck? Ever heard of personal space?" I smoothly got out of his grip and glared at him, formality gone. He just smirked.

"Well, I'm Macey, that's Bex and our hacker is Liz, which you already know." Macey says. Oops. Madam Dabney would have failed me. It was odd, Bex hasn't said anything.

"So this is the team, huh?" I spoke too soon. Bex was using her American accent, I looked over at her and gave her a questioning look. She just quickly winked at me.

"Yes it is. Which means we'll be together a lot." Grant said, taking the seat beside her and putting an arm around her. Woah, he's going to lose his arm is what I thought. But I was stood incorrect. Bex just gave him a charming smile and flipped her hair.

"This is SO going to be a hard mission. So much testosterone." I said, groaning.

"Well, Gallagher Girl, it seems like everyone has hit it off. What about you and I?" He looked down at me, a mischievous glint in his eye. I smiled sweetly, I'm going to regret this but I can't resist. Plus, I bet Macey will be proud.

"Sorry babe, I can't put small objects in my mouth or else I'll choke." I winked at him and walked off. There was a moment of silence before I hear Grant laughing his ass off and Bex stifling her laughed.

"Bro… She got you good!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously.._

"_Sorry babe, I can't put small objects in my mouth or else I'll choke." I winked at him and walked off. There was a moment of silence before I hear Grant laughing his ass off and Bex stifling her laughed._

"_Bro… She got you good!" _

Zach POV

I stare after her as she walks out into a different room. For God knows what. She was something different; she didn't stare at me like other girls did. She certainly didn't throw herself at me. I hear Grant laughing.

"Shut up, Grant." I say, even though I was smiling too. That was one heck of a statement right there. She'll be surprised though. It's anything but small. [A/N: LOL] Cammie then comes out of the room, pulling out files, all business-like now.

"We're going undercover as lovers." She says, looking at me.

"That might be a problem, seeing as how you said you didn't put small things in your mouth. She won't put her hands on you Zachary." Grant jokes. Bex nudges him. That escalated quickly, I begin to wonder if they met before or something. Cammie proceeds.

"Apparently one of our agents is in deep shit right now. It's our job to somehow get him out of there and since he's in some sort of high-class community, the Director thought it would be suspicious if it were just one of us. The rest of you… you guys don't have to pair up but if it is somewhat needed, don't hesitate to name one of the guys aside from Zach. He's mine." She says, looking through the papers. I start smirking.

"I'm yours?" I say, I couldn't stop smirking. It was silent for a moment until she looked up, blushing. I caught her. That's for the dick remark.

"Not like that, Goode. Don't let your fantasies get mixed in with reality." She hisses. Ouch. Zach -1 Cammie-2. I back off, raising my hands in mock surrender.

"Who's the guy we're taking out?" Bex asks. There was a sound of shuffling papers until Cammie found his name.

"Ryan Arout." She replies. Arout? What kind of last name is that?

Nick snickers, "What kind of last name is that?" Cammie stops reading and looks up at him.

"A name. We have two hours to get to the airport," Cammie gathers her papers, "We're going to Miami."

"Ahh. The city of bikinis and babes. Let's do this!" Grant yells.

Cammie POV

Zach was getting on my nerves, smirking here and there. He was infuriating; I begin to regret taking this mission. I can already predict a lot of distractions and obstacles. Damn. Stupid smirk. After Grant expresses his excitement, I turn around and walk to my room gathering my stuff I needed.

"Go home and get your stuff. Meet us at the airport."

"It's a date!" Zach yells back. I snort. What kind of date would that be?

"You must suck at planning dates, Goode!" I yell back. After, I hear the front door shutting and sigh in relief. I probably would have choked him to death.

"What was that all about?" A voice comes from behind me. I turn to look at Macey.

"He irritates me! With his smirk, green eyes, tousled hair, and- GAHH!" I throw my hands up in the air. Clearly upset by his presence when he was with me. I look at Macey.

"I'm going to do the packing." Macey announces after a moment. I raise an eyebrow. There's something fishy going on. "I'm going to make him fall at your feet." She says smiling deviously. Oh damn.

"Now, I wouldn't mind that." I say, returning the smile. Bex comes in, eyeing both of us. She turns back and yells down the hall,

"LIZZZ! There's two devils in here! Do something about it!"

_**Holaaa. This is short. Sorry ): it's sort of a filler to be honest. Eek. I gotta figure out the plot for this story. Bear with me, I know the spelling and grammar is pretty bad but I'll edit it after the story is over. You'll also notice the atmosphere is WAY more different than my other story. If you read my other story LOL do you guys ever wonder if boys actually read this? I was thinking about readers and I just couldn't get over it. Like no offense or anything, I just couldn't wrap it over my head, thinking a guy would read this kind of stuff. LOL they 'd probably go for some "manly" story. And I'm rambling… LOL R&amp;R guys! See y'all soon. Hopefully. xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously.._

"_Now, I wouldn't mind that." I say, returning the smile. Bex comes in, eyeing both of us. She turns back and yells down the hall,_

"_LIZZZ! There's two devils in here! Do something about it!" _

Third POV

After much convincing, they got Liz off their backs about what they were packing. Now, they were in the private plane, waiting for the guys. They were late. Macey checked her watch yet again for the fifth time, tapping her foot impatiently. Bex was simply freeloading off the snacks the airline provided while Liz was checking all their equipment. And Cammie? She was calling Zach, under Macey's orders, for what seemed like the millionth time. Yet again, it went to his voicemail.

"Zach, honey? Pick up your damn phone before I decide to do something that my mother certainly didn't teach me." She said _sweetly_ into the phone. Cammie was shaky, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Cammie sighed and flopped down onto the seat beside Bex.

"Chill. They'll come." Bex said through a mouthful of shrimp cocktail. Macey wrinkled her nose in disgust, it wasn't the first time Bex talked with her mouth full.

"Chew your food first, Bex. We were taught better." Liz says, looking up from her checklist. Bex just swallowed the shrimp and looked at her apologetically.

"I eat when I'm nervous." Cammie looked up at the word nervous. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who was jittery.

"Yeah, I'm getting bad vibes about this.. _trip. _What if they were held up by something.. _unexpected?_" Cammie asks, hesitantly. It's not like she cared for the boys or one boy in particular. It just seems like the mission was compromised before it even started. That was something she couldn't accept. There was a moment of silence before, _finally, _Cammie's phone rang. Cammie picked it up, ready to blast Zach but before she could, he cut down to the chase.

"We were being followed. Couldn't shake them down, they're trained. We're on our way. 5 minutes tops." Cammie visibly paled which caught onto the attention of the girls.

"Be careful." Cammie warned. The line went dead after that.

"What? What happened?" Macey asked quickly.

"They were being followed, they're on their way now." Bex snorted.

"They couldn't lose them?" Cammie looked at Bex.

"They're trained." Bex suddenly got up from her couch, interested. Liz was pacing.

"It can't be about this.. _trip. _We haven't even started!" Liz blurted out. She was on edge, it seemed like the mission just got 10x more complicated.

"We have to be on guard now, go off in pairs. We start once we get off this stupid plane." Macey says. They all nod solemnly. Suddenly, the plane door opens.

"_Honey, _I'm here." Zach's voice floated down in the plane. He comes into view, amusement sparkling in his eyes. He was holding his phone, listening to the endless voicemails Cammie had left. Behind him are the guys. The plane was crowded now with their height and size taking up space.

"I'll tell the pilot we're ready." Liz says, scrambling to the cockpit. Zach slowly walks down the aisle, just stopping right in front of Cammie.

"So we're on nickname terms now?" he asked, smirking. Cammie glares at him, smacking him softly. She opens her mouth to say something back but gets cut off by the captain's voice.

"Please put on your seatbelts, we leave in approximately 5 minutes." Everyone gets settled into a seat, Zach just happened to choose the one next to Cammie. A moment of silence was followed as the Captain smoothly maneuvered the plane into the air. Until Zach broke it.

"So, what exactly did you learn on your own? I would _love _to find out what you can do." Zach asks, smirking.

"Things I wouldn't want to do with you." Cammie responds, not taking her eyes off of the magazine in her lap.

"Yeah Zach, remember? She's not into small things, move along." Nick calls out from the front. Liz lets out a giggle and Grant shakes with suppressed laughter until he lets it all out. Everyone joining in it. Zach groans and Cammie finally looks up at him. And she does something so unexpected, it catches her in surprise too.

She _winks _at him.

_**Not enough playful banter in this. I'm not satisfied ): finally, the tension sets in and things get serious. I was actually playing super smash bros as I wrote this LOL Happy New Years! R&amp;R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously.._

"_Yeah Zach, remember? She's not into small things, move along." Nick calls out from the front. Liz lets out a giggle and Grant shakes with suppressed laughter until he lets it all out. Everyone joining in it. Zach groans and Cammie finally looks up at him. And she does something so unexpected, it catches her in surprise too. _

_She winks at him. _

Cammie POV

I was regretting what I did. I WINKED at him, pavement artists don't do that. While I was hitting my head lightly with the magazine I was reading, Zach just sat there probably shocked at what I did. I snorted. Yeah, he won't be the only one in shock. But we had other things to worry about.

"Did you get a glimpse at their license plates? Was there anything unusual about them?" I whispered to Zach.

"There were a lot of unusual things about them." Zach answers back dryly. I roll my eyes. "But yeah, we got their license plates; Jonas is running through them right now." I nod my head. "Jonas, you get anything?" Zach asks him.

"All I got was some old lady's profile; there was nothing suspicious about her either. Pays taxes, no tattoos, no criminal record. She's clean." Jonas responds, furiously typing on his laptop. Liz peers at his laptop from behind his shoulder.

"Tattoos?" I wonder aloud.

"Running through the possible gangs and groups." Jonas curtly replies. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Liz responded like that every time she was searching something on her computer. But, she gets the job done which is probably why she's rising through the ranks. I sigh and lower myself onto the pretty comfortable couch. I feel an arm go over my shoulders.

"If you want that arm, I advise you to take your arm off, mate." Bex calls out from the other side of the plane. She was still using her American accent. I look at her, yet again waiting for an answer. She rolls her eyes and motions to her phone. Oh. I get up and go to my bag, taking out the phone. There was a group chat.

_May or may not have had a fling with him in the past in LA. –B_

_Which explains the accent. –M_

…_..- L _

_You're too innocent, Liz. Stay like that. –C_

I look up from my phone and look at Liz, she was turning red rapidly and I had to hold in my laugh. I hear Bex snort and she types back.

_Not for long, my friend. #gethim –B_

_^^^^ -M_

_Srs tho, I can't believe u Bex. Did you know he was in the biz? –C_

_Nope -B_

_Talk about awks –M_

I nod my head and put my phone back in the bag and went back to my seat. Sadly, Zach still occupied the one next to me. There was an awkward silence in the air. No doubt, the boy's knew we were talking about them.

"Soooo.." Macey drawls out and I see Nick raising an eyebrow at her. "Let's get to know each other." She finishes. I look at her strangely, that's probably under the list of lame things to do in Macey's head. Why suggest that?

"I'm all up for it. In more ways than one." Zach says. I look at him and I see him staring right back at me, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Creep." I hear a "pft" sound and I turn to look at Grant, who, by the way, was freeloading off of the food, try to hold in his laughter. Again. I crack a smile, I was on a roll.

"Ouch. Any more of your rejection, I don't think my heart can take it." Zach says, putting his hands to his heart and making a pained face. I roll my eyes and nudge him.

"I was kidding." He smirks.

"So you _would_ go out with me?" I groan.

"Dude, get the hint! She doesn't like you!"

_**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Happy New Year! R&amp;R! I also wanted you guys to know, if you ever feel like shit or down in the dumps, PM me! I would love to get to know some of my readers (: **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your support, I'd address all of y'all individually but I don't have much time ;/ ALSOOOOO, I won't be updating regularly but I'll try. Idk if I can bc of my grades (ugh geometry) LOL read and enjoy! **_

_Previously.._

"_I was kidding." He smirks._

"_So you would go out with me?" I groan. _

"_Dude, get the hint! She doesn't like you!" _

Third POV

They all sat there, bored out of their minds, even Grant and Bex who seemed to have enough of freeloading off of the free snacks and the exception of Liz and Jonas who were "hitting it off." They all left Macey's suggestion hang in the air. Bex sighs, takes something from the snack table and throws an orange at Zach, who effortlessly catches it.

"Favorite color?" she asks.

"Blue." He says without missing a beat.

"Like Cammie's eyes?" Macey wonders aloud. Zach smirks, looks down and winks at her, whilst Cammie blushes scarlet. Zach throws the orange at Nick.

"Favorite animal?" he asks half heartedly. He just wanted the orange out of his hands. Nick thinks for a moment before the corners of his mouth picked up a bit.

"Peacock." Macey whips her head towards him, narrowing her eyes down at him. She didn't like it when people decided to mock her "nickname." Nick winks at her and throws the orange at her.

"Type?" he asks. She smirks a bit.

"Not you." She says, sweetly and gives him one of her "one of a kind" wink before she looks at Grant and throws it at him. Grant, being the airhead he was, fumbled with it until it was securely in his hands.

"American or British?" Grant raises his eyebrows, not truly understanding why she had asked him that but he answered anyways.

"British. But, American works too." He says, uncomfortably, shifting in his seat slightly. He was clearly aware of the woman next to him, staring daggers at him. He quickly throws the orange at Cammie.

"One thing you hate?" She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off before she says a word. "Zach isn't a legit answer." Cammie snaps her mouth shut, considering the question.

"Arrogant, green-eyed smirkers." Grant scowls.

"That's basically Zach." Cammie gives him a shrug and a very sweet smile. She throws it at Jonas.

"What's your type?" He stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't really have a type. If that girl catches my attention, it wouldn't matter how she looks like, how she acts." Liz lets out a soft dreamy sigh. Macey bobbed her head, as if she was accepts Jonas as the only man in this room.

"Spoken like a true gentleman." Macey says. Jonas just gives her a small smile, blushing a bit before throwing the orange at Bex.

"Do words hurt you?" he asks. Bex gives him a surprised look. That was a pretty deep question.

"I think..," she spoke slowly, "it can and it can't. It wouldn't hurt if it came from someone that wasn't significant to me but if it was from someone that I hold dear to my heart, it would. For me, actions speak louder than words." Jonas looks at her thoughtfully as well as everyone else. She clears her throat and throws it at Liz. Liz lets out a little scream as she timidly catches it.

"Uh….. Apple or Android?" she asks meekly. Cammie gives her a look that screamed "Really?" Bex just shrugged in response. Liz furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Really?" Liz huffed.

"I don't know what to ask you! I've known you for like, ever." Bex shoots back at her. Grant steps in.

"Ever have a boyfriend?" Liz blushes deep red.

"No." The three girls give her a sympathetic look. It was hard to find someone that wasn't in their expertise AND would still accept them. And Liz wasn't the type for a fling anyways. "Well, that's great!" Grant exclaims loudly, "Jonas here hasn't had a girlfriend either; you guys can figure it out along the way!" Liz gives out a little scream and Jonas glares at him.

"_We are now landing, please put on your seatbelts." _The captain said.

"Oh thank god." Zach mumbles, putting on his seatbelt. Cammie looks at him.

"For once I agree with you."

_**Its short I know ): and not that funny. Triple sad face ))): I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that since school is starting, I most likely won't be updating regularly, I'll try posting every Saturday if im not in trouble by the end of this week. Sorry R&amp;R! Also, thanks for your support! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously.._

"_We are now landing, please put on your seatbelts."_ The captain said.

_"Oh thank god." Zach mumbles, putting on his seatbelt. Cammie looks at him._

_"For once I agree with you."_

Cammie POV

Strange enough as we landed, it wasn't as awkward anymore. Especially, since we were supposed to go off in pairs under Macey's instructions.

But damn. I SO regret taking this mission. I was already tired of all this flirting. Zach nudged me and I glared at him.

"What?" I asked, clearly annoyed. I was always like that when I got off planes. Maybe it was a form of jet-lag or something. Either way I was not a fan of it. Zach's expression was an amused one and if looks could kill, he'd be dead before he knew it.

"I was just going to ask if you were okay, but you seem fine." He says sarcastically. I soften my expression and give him a TEENY TINY smile.

"Sorry, I'm always like this when I get off planes. Thanks for your concern though." I explain. I have to admit, it was touching of him to ask if I was okay. Many people I knew wouldn't have stopped and asked. We were all walking to the cars that were waiting for us and one by one we were given keys to different cars. I look at the label and I raise an eyebrow. A ? I knew we'd be somewhat in a high-class society but this was pretty high-class.

"So everyone has the address to the house right?" Jonas asks. We all nod and we get into cars. Zach got in the car with me and I raised an eyebrow at him and threw the keys to him. I nod to the steering wheel and he nods. I turn back to see Bex in the driver's seat. I give out a little chuckle and call out to Grant.

"Good luck, until we meet in the next world!" Grant looks at me in confusion and Bex just sticks her tongue out at me. I snicker as I get into the seat. Once I was in, Zach was staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What was that all about?" He asks. I just give him a smile.

"You'll see." Zach stares at me for a minute longer before he turns back, shaking his head. Muttering about girls and their cryptic ways.

As we start off on the road again behind us I hear the squealing of tires and I hold down a giggle. That was Bex. Zach was staring at the rearview mirror then looking at me for a brief moment before looking ahead again.

"Is that what you were laughing about?" I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I shake my head yes while I double over in laughter in my seat. Soon, tears come to my eyes and I have to wipe them before the makeup Macey did smears off. "What's so funny about that?" Zach asks. I slowly stop laughing. He didn't know that Grant and Bex had a fling? Damn.

"You're little friend over in the passenger seat had a fling with our dear Bex. I only imagine that's the beginning of the torture she has set up for him." Zach smiles and I stare at him. He was a weird one. I think he's harder to figure out than Macey. And Macey was always the hard one to figure out. Huh. I guess I stared at him too long because he gives me another side glance.

"What?" He asks. I smirk a bit.

"Self-conscious?" I ask, trying to tease him. He only lets out a little laugh.

"No. Distracted." My eyebrow raises up.

"Are you trying to flirt with me again, Goode." He sighs beside me.

'Trying and failing." I let out a very un-Cammie like giggle. Our car comes to a stop at a red light and he turns his side to meet my eyes. I let them meet his for a sec and I avert my gaze. I shift back to look out the window. I can practically hear his smirk in his voice.

"Self-conscious."

I can feel the heat rushing up my cheeks and I did one thing I knew I could do.

I punched him.

_**Hey guys! I recently finished writing "To deceits and everything in between" and will be writing an Epilogue for it soon. Alsoooo, I decided to face my doubts and write a Lord of the Rings fanfic! Go check it out! R&amp;R guys! Sorry this was short ):**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously…_

_I can feel the heat rushing up my cheeks and I did one thing I knew I could do._

_I punched him._

Third POV

Once they reached their house mansion, Cammie immediately got out and thanked the unusual wind that cooled her cheeks. Behind her, Zach was taking their stuff out while the rest started pulling up in the driveway. After Cammie was done relishing the wind, she walked up to the door and unlocked it with the retinal eye scan.

"Home sweet home." Cammie said aloud, her voice echoing throughout the mansion.

"Woah this is huge." Grant says in the doorway. Bex was just happy they didn't have to be sharing restrooms. Macey wasn't fazed at all and pushed through Grant and Bex who were lost in their own worlds. Behind Macey, the rest came in tow. Once they were all in, they stood in the middle of the living room.

The four women all stared at each other for a second before running off to the stairs.

"I get the biggest room!" Macey yells.

"I want my own restroom and minibar!" Bex yells after Macey. Cammie just couldn't stop laughing as she went up the stairs. They were all like teenagers and that was just fine with her. Behind her, Liz was giggling too before calling out.

"I get the room with the best wi fi signal!" The three girls groaned at what she called dibs for.

"That would take too long to figure out, Liz!" Bex says in a whining tone.

"Oh don't you dare start with me, Bex Baxter!" Liz says in a warning tone. It reminded Bex of her nana when she was scolding her. Bex turned around and gave her a smile. They could all be heard until they reached the next hallway. It was something about big closets and big restrooms.

Whilst, the four men stared after them all thinking the same thing: what the hell is going on?

Cammie POV

After arguing about who should get which room, I was finally in my own room. I let out a little laugh as I thought about how we behaved earlier. It reminded me of the past. The past was filled with so much laughter, especially in the Academy with each other. Then, I was plucked out of the past when a knock on the door came.

"Come in." I yelled out. I didn't want to move and open the door.

That was until, I saw who it was. Damn, I should have opened the door. I tried to play it cool.

"What's up, Goode?"

"I was wondering what we were going to do tomorrow. We going to settle in or are we just going to start right away?" Oh we are SO going to start right away. I wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Right away." He smirks at me and took a step closer.

"Anxious to get away from me?" I look at him and take a step forward. Two could play this game. I nodded.

"Very anxious. In fact, we're going to the country club tomorrow. It looks like we have a golf match to play, honey." I say sarcastically and begun pushing him out.

"I can't take anymore of your rejection, _honeybuns_." I made a motion of gagging.

"You are an insufferable man, Goode."

I had finally pushed him out and I gave him one last look. He was still smirking. Call me hormonal or bipolar but that really irritated me. I gave him a glare and slammed the door right in his face.

"Dinners in two hours!" I hear him yell outside of the door. Ugh.

Now, for sure I knew Macey AND Ms. Dabney would yell at me. I sigh and jump onto my bed face down and screamed into the pillow.

Everything about Zachary Goode was irritating. He got under my skin and he couldn't take a simple no for an answer. Never before had I known such an insufferable human being. With his emerald eyes, tall build, everything just screamed "I'll break your heart!" I hated those kinds of men. But.. Something was different about him but I can't really think of a way to describe what that something was. I shrugged. Oh well. That's when I heard another knock. I glared at the door as I walked toward it. I ripped it open and started shouting.

"Do you not know what NO means?! God I swear-" I stopped mid sentence as I saw who it was. Macey. Whoops. She had one eyebrow raised and I sighed, stepping aside to let her in and closed it firmly after she got in.

"What was that all about?" I sighed even more and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry, I thought you were Zach. I swear he irritates me like there's no tomorrow. And there won't be if he keeps on flirting with me." I tell her in a whining tone. I just didn't get men. I look over at her in a pleading look and a smile slowly formed on her face. I looked at her suspiciously, "What are you thinking?" I ask her. Half scared and half curious.

"You wanna know what I think? I think you're attracted to him."

One second

Two seconds

Three seconds

Then, I blink. And blink some more.

"Excuse me?" Macey starts smirking.

"Oh my god, I'm right! You're attracted to Goode!" Heat rushes up my cheeks as I elaborate what she was saying.

"No I am not!" I say defensively. "He just irritates me a lot! Everything about him is annoying!"

"Honey, opposites attract. Just face it, you like him." Macey says almost sympathetically.

Then and there, I fainted.

_**HOlaaaaaaaaaaaa R&amp;R guys! Check out my LOTR story! Love you guys! Hey guys! If you read my other Gallagher Girl fan fic you'll notice this has a different atmosphere. A way different atmosphere. Anywayssssssssssss R&amp;R! thanks for all of your previous reviews! Stay awesome.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HEADS UP! This is sort of err… rated R? Eh… more like PG-13. **_

_Previously.._

"_Honey, opposites attract. Just face it, you like him." Macey says almost sympathetically. _

_Then and there, I fainted._

Third POV

"Cammie?" Macey asked as she watched her friends eye roll to the back of her head. "Cammie!" Macey lunged forward and caught her but barely. Now, they were both on the verge of falling.

"Umm…. Liz, Bex!" Macey hollered out. They were both there in a second and by the tone of Macey's yell, the boys came not too long after.

"Is she okay?" Zach asks concernedly, pushing though the rest of them, taking her out of Macey's arms with ease and putting her softly on the bed. "She was fine when I was talking to her earlier." Macey's face gave him a look that said I-Know-Something-You-Don't before she answered.

"We were just talking about.. stuff." Macey finishes lamely. Macey turned to look over at Camme. Liz was currently checking her forehead and looked up worriedly.

"She's ice cold!" Macey's face crunches up in confusion.

"All we were talking about was Za- Zebras. We were talking about Zebras." Macey says a little too quick for anyone's liking. Grant snorts.

"Even Jonas lies better than that." Macey shots him glare and he backs off almost immediately. Macey turns her attention to the Bex and Liz and she gets an idea. Macey smirks almost evilly and without turning to look at Zach, she addresses him.

"Maybe you should lie down beside her; the blankets aren't going to help her." Macey says sweetly. Bex and Liz both give her looks.

"Are you crazy? Cammie hates his guts! She's going to nut sack him once she wakes up! Not to mention, she'll kill us after!" Bex hisses. Macey just gives her a look: I'll-tell-you-later and ignores Bex's comment. Zach crosses his arms.

"I'm not stupid enough to do that." Macey turns and looks over at him.

"I know. But, I know you _love_ getting on her nerves, this is just the trick." Macey says slyly. Zach warily looks at her, the offer was too great to pass up, and sighs before nodding very very slowly.

"Fine. Once all of you guys get out." Grant makes kissy noises and turns to walk out, behind him, Bex followed and dragged Liz, who was looking worriedly at Cammie still. Macey stays back and gives him a look.

"Don't try to do anything that Grant would do." Before walking out. However, Nick still stood there before reaching out and patting Zach on the back.

"They were talking about you. I don't know what they said about you but whatever it was, it made Cammie faint." Zach's registered into surprise.

"How do you know?" Nick grins and holds up his phone.

"I bugged Macey but before I can hear anything else, the bug was crushed." Nick shrugs, "Macey must have sat on it or something." Zach gives him a look and watches after Nick closes the door.

Zach POV

I sigh aloud and rub my neck, looking down at Cammie. There was no way I was going to get in that bed with her. I may have agreed to stay but I actually value my man jewels more than what Macey must have thought. I reach out and lay my hand on Cammie's forehead.

Damn, she was really cold. I look around and grab more blankets, wrapping them around her. After I was done, I step back and look at her in accomplishment before stifling a laugh that threatened to come out of my mouth. She looked like a cocoon.

I stand there awkwardly, before grabbing a chair and sitting beside her bed. I take her hand that laid limply on her side and rub it between my hands. It was freezing cold.

Then slowly, I fell asleep beside her.

Cammie POV

I woke up to the heat. It was freaking hot. I looked around, dazedly. I don't really know what happened. The last thing I remember was talking to Macey about Zach… Then it dawned on me, I must've fainted after I realized I had…_ feelings_ for him. I softly groan and kick away the rest of the blankets that were wrapped around my legs and rolled to one side.

And then, I almost screamed. In front of me, Zach was sleeping in the chair and I realized that he was holding my hand. Cautiously, I tried to pry his hand away from mine but it was stuck to mine firmly. What the heck was he doing here? Did he know why I fainted? It suddenly became really hot and I cleared my throat loudly.

Zach stirred in his sleep, clearly alert before his eyes set on me and he quickly stands up. When he stood, his hand left mine and I immediately missed the heat from his hand. Even though it was hot. Crazy, right? He opened his mouth to say something but closed it abruptly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You fainted after you and Macey were talking about something. What was it?" I felt my cheeks go up in flames once again and I fanned at my face.

"It's really hot in here. We live in such a big house and to think that the AC isn't even on is ridiculous." I fan at my face and he frowns at me.

"You didn't even answer my question." I couldn't even look at him in the eyes anymore. I nervously averted my eyes when he tried to catch my eyes.

"It's nothing." I say, my stare looking behind him firmly.

"Really?" His tone held amusement and I look at him before quickly staring back behind him He was smirking.

"Stop smirking." I was irritated. I move and swing my legs out, and it kicked the board under the bed.

"Were you talking about me?" His tone was close to laughter now and I frown before I began blushing furiously.

"You knew." I say angrily and I was looking at him now, glaring at him. "How?" He moved and now he was leaning dangerously to me. His hands on the bed to support him as he looked down at me. It took everything in me not to back away. I kept on glaring.

"What were you guys talking about? How you like me?" He asks, teasing me. I turn even redder.

I opened my mouth to protest, "I- No. Just no." He smirks.

"You're lying." He said in a singsong voice. He was enjoying this was too much. Fine, I can do that too. I lean forward and put my mouth next to his ear. Time to play offense.

"So what if I did?" I purred. He pulls back in shock and I look at him in amusement before I started laughing. He glares and leans forward again. This time his mouth was to my ear.

"You're going to regret that, Gallagher Girl." He says, his hot breath on my ear. I think he can hear my heart beating. Or maybe it was just me.

"Try and make me." He smirks. I just know it. I can hear his smirk. Then, I feel a bite to the ear and I recoil, looking at him in surprise.

"You won't even know what will hit you." He says; his voice low and his eyes glittered dangerously. He started walking to the door and suddenly, I have the urge to stick out my tongue at him but instead I run up to him before grabbing him and pulling his head to mine. There was no way I was letting him have the last word or err- action.

Then after a pregnant pause of searching his eyes, I crashed my lips to his. It was weird, definitely different from my other experiences. My stomach was doing back flips as I kissed him. Our mouths worked in synchronization and I didn't want to stop but… I did. I pulled my mouth away from his and look up at him.

"YOU won't know." I say, before opening the door and walking out. Behind me, I can hear him walking the same way I was. I walked to the living room where everyone was. They were just talking and laughing and once we _both _walked in, it became silent. I look at Macey and she takes in my disheveled stated and my swollen lips. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"You did not!"

_**Happy Valentine's Day, amigas! Hope you like this chapter. R&amp;R! #singleawarenessday yo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously.._

_I look at Macey and she takes in my disheveled stated and my swollen lips. Her jaw dropped in shock._

"_You did not!" _

Third POV

Macey knew it but just couldn't believe it. Cammie actually did it! After Macey yelled it out aloud, others looked at her questioningly and Cammie gave her an Oh-my-god-shut-up look and Macey looked down, muttering. Cammie cleared her throat.

"What's for dinner?" They all looked at each other; well most of them looked at each other. Cammie refused to look at Zach.

"Take out?" Grant suggested. Bex rolls her eyes.

"Unless you know some bloody rich people take out restaurant, then I'm all in!" She says sarcastically. Grant looks at her weirdly.

"You used the word bloody. What are you? British?" He asks, clearly joking. Bex's expression darkened, she didn't know how to think of that. Was that an insult to Britain people?

"I can cook!" Liz blurts out. Liz did not want a big fight on their first day. Especially when the main agents were in some kind of challenge judging by the heated stares Zach was giving Cammie and Cammie refusing to look up and acknowledge him.

"I can help." Jonas offers. But deep down, he knew he wouldn't be of good use. He's tried cooking before but that didn't really work out well.

"Um, no." Cammie says, she loved Liz and all- but she couldn't cook for her life. "Can't we get someone to pose as a butler and go get us McDonalds?" Bex perks up at the word McDonalds. She loved their food, as unhealthy as it was.

"Nu-uh honey!" Macey exclaims, "How about I just make salad?" Nick walks over to the fridge and looks back, shaking his head.

"We don't even have food in the fridge." They all groan. They were all trained spies and they couldn't even figure out what to eat for dinner. How were they going to pull off this mission? Zach throws his hands up in exasperation.

"Then let's just go out and eat!" They all looked at him like he was a brilliant mastermind.

"Excellent!" Bex yells, jumping out of her chair. Which led to Grant falling because he had his arm around her and was leaning on her. Cammie groans.

"You guys go and bring me something to eat okay? I'm feeling a bit under the weather." Which was the universal sign for Leave-So-I-Can-Be-Sad-Or-I'll-Cut-You. They all nod and Liz puts a hand on her forehead.

"You're perfectly f-"

Bex cuts in, "Liz, she's not feeling well. What do you want for us to bring you back?" Cammie shrugs.

"Make a stop by McDonalds. I'll even give you enough money to buy something if you're still hungry after dinner." Cammie gives her $100 and Grant pouts.

"No fair!" Bex shoots him a glare and Cammie ignores him, she shoves them all out of the living room, so they can get ready.

10 minutes later, they were all dressed fancy and nice. Cammie looks over at Bex and laughs. Bex was practically glowering in the 5 inch heels that Macey forced her in. Cammie waves.

"Bye guys!" She gives them an air kiss and out they went. Once the door was closed, Cammie sighs and goes over to her room, shutting it behind her.

Cammie brings out her iPod and puts it on the dock, blasting Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.

_He said let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds  
I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins my one condition is_

_Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
Wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

_I said no one has to know what we do  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
But this is getting good now  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
And when we've had our very last kiss  
But my last request is_

_Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah) (Ah ah)  
Wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

_You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burn it down  
Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories hunt you around  
You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burn it down (Burn it down)  
Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories follow you around (Follow you around)_

_Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

_Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just (Just pretend, just pretend) in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
In your _wildest_ dreams (Ah ah)_

Cammie sings along with the last few lines and sighs yet again.

"Is that supposed to be relatable?" A voice asks from the doorway. Cammie jumps and grabs the closest thing to her, a pencil. Cammie see's who it is and sighs.

"Oh it's just you." He takes a step forward and she gives him a warning glance.

"Just me? Are you relieved?" He asks amusedly. Cammie gives him a Ha-Ha look.

"What are you doing here anyways, Goode?" She asked, leaning on the coffee table, crossing her arms. He took another step forward. "Goode."

"Tell me something, Gallaghe Girl." He said, his voice low, "What are we?" Cammie pondered it for a moment.

"Co-workers that hate each other but are forced to work together. Something like that." She said nervously. She watched him as he crossed the room within two strides and put his arms on the sides of the coffee table, effectively trapping her in.

"Would co-workers do this?" She looked up at him this time, questioningly.

And for a second time their lips met again.

_Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories hunt you around  
_

_**Those lyrics in the end… What do you guys think it means? I mean, I can make this an easy mission and they might never see each other until 5 years later… Who knows? (; R&amp;R guys! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AUTHORS NOTE, SORRY GUYS.**_

_**I AM CURRENTLY IN AN IDEA DROUGHT AND CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE. SO IN ORDER TO FINISH THIS STORY I WILL BE PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS AND READ OTHER STORIES FOR IDEAS AND STORY PLOTS. I WILL GET BACK TO THIS ASAP. I JUST DON'T THINK I CAN DO IT RIGHT NOW. HONESTLY, I TRY THINKING OF IDEAS DURING SCHOOL BUT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO PUT THIS TOGETHER SO UNTIL I GET SOME SORT OF MASTER PLAN FOR THIS STORY, I WON'T BE UPDATING. AND ESPECIALLY THE LAST CHAPTER… ITS SORT OF HARD TO PICK IT UP FROM THE LAST FEW LINES. I'M BEATING MYSELF UP FOR ENDING IT AT SUCH A CRUCIAL PART LIKE THAT. I'M SO SORRY GUYS! UNLESS YOU GUYS HAVE SOME IDEA HOW TO START THE CHAPTER, THEN I'LL BE OFF EXPLORING POSSIBLE PLOTS. I WILL READ WHATEVER YOU HAVE FOR IDEAS! AGAIN, I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY. ):**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously…_

"_Would co-workers do this?" She looked up at him this time, questioningly. _

_And for a second time their lips met again._

_Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories hunt you around  
_

Third POV

Cammie's eyes widened and she pushed him back with all the force she had and backed up to the other side of the room.

"What was that for?" She asked angrily. Her heart was beating at an unnatural speed and it felt like the butterflies decided to multiply in her stomach. Zach had a neutral look on his face as he looked at her, searching her face for a reaction.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything." Zach demanded. Cammie stepped back in shock. She glanced at his lips and swallowed thickly before answering.

"No."

Zach took a step forward and Cammie took one back. She put her hand up in a pathetic way to stop him from coming any closer. She looked up at the ceiling in bewilderment. "I didn't feel anything. Now leave me alone!" She said weakly.

"You're lying." He says lowly. Cammie felt tears prickling her eyes and she tried blinking them back.

"For God's sake, we've only known each other for a few days. And last time I checked, I wasn't Juliet and you weren't Romeo!" She yelled. Zach took another step and she glared at him with unshed tears. "Stop, just stop." Cammie said in a pleading voice.

"Why?"

Cammie looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. She hadn't thought of WHY she wanted him to stop. In fact, she had liked his lips upon hers very much. He began walking towards her.

"Why should I stop when it feels like you don't want me to stop? In fact, _I _don't want to stop." Zach said angrily.

Zach had pushed her hand away and boxed her in again. Cammie looked up at him in shock. She was at a loss for words. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. He looked at her with such intensity with his deep emerald eyes, Cammie could not do anything but stare back; she was so enraptured. He put his forehead on hers.

"What are you doing to me?" Zach whispered. His cool breath fanning her face as Cammie gulped.

"I- You… We- I… We can't do this!" Cammie blurted out. Zach's expression darkened. Cammie's eyes widened as she realized it was a double meaning. "Wait- I meant-," She hesitated, "I meant the company wouldn't allow us to you know, date." She closed her eyes and looked down, letting tears escape

His hand cupped her chin and gently tilted her head up so she can see him. His eyes glittered with amusement.

"Do you really think that would stop me?" His thumb gently wiped the tears from her face. "They couldn't stop me from liking you. And they won't." Cammie looked at him with sudden hope.

"Do you mean that?" She whispered. He looked at her and leaned in, capturing her lips in a short sweet kiss.

Cammie gave him a small smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

_**Hola. Thanks for all of your guy's support! Sorry this is short. I'm still stuck and this is sorta a filler. R&amp;R! I'm back?**_


End file.
